


Looking for a Fic

by jaebeomsbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeomsbum/pseuds/jaebeomsbum
Summary: I'm looking for a fic can anyone help me?
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Does anybody know the title of a fic where Louis is an omega who is non-celebrity and is friends with Liam, Zayn, Nial, and Harry who are all celebrities/famous? And Louis' friends don't believe him. Its a a/b/o fanfic here in ao3. Will be really thankful if somebody can help me.


	2. Found it!

I found the fic, the title is "Yeah, I'm the only one that's not famous. So what?" by Anonymouskeeper. Thanks to those who commented and helped me find it :)


End file.
